THE BLOOD ALCHMIST
by annoyed by you
Summary: I switched my plot around so now it's going to have more drama. heres the real summery.Paige and Ellyse spelled correctly do a humin transmutation. the military are after there dad whose dead and kimbly is blowing stuff up aguin and has a hostage!
1. Chapter 1

THE BLOOD ALCHEMIST

One early morning at central HQ it seemed like a normal morning that is until the phone started ringing.

Hello mustang speaking.

Colonel Mustang we have found out where john voyage is hiding

Good give me the location of his hide out and I'll send some of my officers to arrest him

Yes sir his location is in a town called wind stone it's a hour south from central

Right I'll send someone to that town and look for him

Yes sir hangs up phone

hangs up phone well it looks like we fine ally found out where john voyage is hiding

Hawkeye, Havoc go to WIND STONE and arrest john voyage

Yes sir

As Havoc and Hawkeye got on the train they watched the land pass by

Havoc: so Hawkeye can I ask you some questions

Hawkeye: sure only if I can ask you some questions

Havoc: fair enough. I'll go first why do we have to take the train to Wind Stone

Hawkeye: it's faster than by car. Why do you want to question me

Havoc: I'm bored. Why don't you go out with roy

Hawkeye: Blushes I don't like him like that. Why did you ask me if I like roy

Havoc: we went out drinking a few days ago and he said he liked you a lot.

Hawkeye: he does?

Havoc: yep but since you don't like him I'll just have to tell him you don't like him

Hawkeye: you do that I'll make you do twice as much paper work then what you do now

Havoc: fine you win

Hawkeye: well it looks like we have finally arrived at Wind Stone

Havoc: so how are we suppose to find this john voyage guy

Hawkeye: how else we as the locals where he is

Havoc: right I'll leave the questions to you

Hawkeye:rolls eyes fine walks to a crowd of people

Havoc: follows

Hawkeye: excuse me do any of you know where a man named john voyage lives

Old lady: o yes we know where he lives he lives on the other side of town

Hawkeye: thank you for your help walks away

Havoc: follows looks like we have a little hike to do

Hawkeye: I guess so walks through town

Havoc: walks through town

Paige: hurry up Ellyse or we won't get to the shops in time

Ellyse: not my fought I'm slow

Paige: I know but we need to hurry or we won't have any fresh food for dinner

Ellyse: I know I'll try to keep up

Paige: runs into a shop

Ellyse: runs in to shop too

Shop owner: I see your right on time.

Paige: yeah I guess we had to run to get here on time

Ellyse: catches breath

Shop owner: o well then let me just get you your order and then you can go home and relax

Paige: ok

Ellyse: ok

The shop owner goes to the back of the shop and brings the groceries to the front of the store

Shop owner: here you go

Paige: thank you

Ellyse: thank you

Shop owner: your welcome and have a nice day

Paige: you too walks out door

Ellyse: bye bye waves then walks out of store

Paige: o know we need to get home it's getting late

Ellyse: yeah starts to run

Paige: wait up starts to run

Ellyse: stops running

Paige: stops running

Ellyse: opens the door and walks in to the kitchen

Paige: walks into the house and closes the door then walks into the kitchen

Ellyse: I wonder where daddy is

Paige: he's gone remember

Ellyse: o yeah I forgot

Paige: come on lets put these groceries away

Ellyse: ok starts to put the food away

Half hour later

Paige: finally all the groceries are put away

Ellyse: yep now can we go outside and play

Paige: ok and guess what

Ellyse: what?

Paige: your it runs out side

Ellyse: hay runs out side too

Havoc: are we there yet

Hawkeye: no we are not

Havoc: how much longer

Hawkeye: I don't know now shut up

Havoc: wow someone is in a bad mood

Hawkeye rolls eyes

Ellyse stoped playing and looked over to the town.

Ellyse: Look paige those people have the same uniform as daddy

Paige looked over to the approaching military people

Paige: Ellyse go inside

Ellyse: why

Paige: because I said so

Ellyse: fine then

Ellyse walks inside the house

Paige sat down on the door step watching the two military people came up to her

Hawkeye: hi does Mr. Voyage live here

Paige: yeah my dad lives here

Havoc: shocked Mr. Voyage has a family

Paige: yeah and why do you care

Hawkeye: well we kind of need to speak with him

Paige: I don't care

Havoc: Look kid just tell us where he is

Paige: fine he's with my mom

Hawkeye: and where is your mom

Paige: Dead

Hawkeye: you mean he's visiting your mother at the crave

Paige: no he's dead he died when we tried to bring back our mother

Havoc: you mean you and your dad tried to bring your mother back

Paige: no me and my sister

Hawkeye: raises eye brow your sister?

Paige: yeah my sister

Hawkeye: and how old are you?

Paige: seven

Hawkeye: ok… and your sister

Paige: six why are you asking for our ages

Hawkeye: military stuff

Paige: ……

Havoc: …..

Hawkeye: …… ok well I'm going to talk to the Colonel

Havoc: I'll come with you

Havoc and Hawkeye go to town to call the Colonel

Paige: walks inside the house then lays down on the couch

Ellyse: walks over to the couch then sits down

Paige: grabs the remote and turns on cartoon network

Ellyse: watches t.v

(ok so thats the first chapter of my first story.)

so please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own fullmetal alchemist I only own my own oc's **

The phone starts to Ring .

Mustang: colonel Mustang speaking.

Hawkeye: Colonel we ran into a little problem.

Mustang: what happen?

Hawkeye: first we found out Mr. Voyage has 2 little girls then we found out they ……….

Mustang: they what lieutenant.

Hawkeye: well they did a Human Transmutation.

Mustang: are you sure they did a Human Transmutation.

Ed yells a human transmutation.

Mustang: Ed I'm on the phone so be quiet.

ED: but they could be a lead to Human Transmutation.

Mustang: ED shut up or I'll set you on fire. Roy reaches into his desk and brings out his gloves.

Ed's eyes widen I'll be quiet.

Mustang: Good. So lieutenant what else do you know about these two girls.

Hawkeye: well they both know alchemy because their father Mr. Voyage thought them.

Mustang: Anything else that you need to inform me of lieutenant.

Hawkeye: no sir there isn't anything else.

Mustang: Good then I'll send someone there to help you on your mission then.

Hawkeye: yes sir.

Mustang: ok I'll send them right away.

Hawkeye: yes sir we'll be waiting.

Mustang: ok then good buy. Roy hangs up phone.

Hawkeye: Good bye sir. Hangs up the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So Boss who are you sending to Wind Stone to help Havoc and Hawkeye with their mission asked Fury. Well I'll have to send the midget there that's for sure. I'M NOT A MIDGET yelled Ed. Ed shut up yelled Mustang. How about we all go to Wind Stone that way we all get out of the office suggested Breda.

Good idea Breda we all leave in six hours so let's all go home and pack up for the trip said Mustang.

Yes sir shouted every one as they all left the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So who's coming to help us on our mission asked Havoc. I have no idea but they're going to be here on the next train will be in like six or seven hours.

So what should we do for the next six or seven hours asked Hawkeye. I don't know how about we go look for a good place to get a drink. No first I don't drink and second you're not going to be able to pick up a date in this town. How do you know I'm not going to pick up a date in this town asked a smirking Havoc. Because A your breath smells bad and B your on the clock responded Hawkeye. You're so mean Hawkeye pouted Havoc. Suck it up and let's look for a place to rest for a few hours said Hawkeye. Fine then said Havoc.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Six and a half hours later**

That stupid train is late complained Havoc. Oh stop complaining it should be here sooner or later said Hawkeye.

I hope its sooner because I'm tired of waiting for it.

Well you're lucky because the train is here said Hawkeye.

AS the train emptied the last ones to come off of it was the rest of Mustangs unit (including him).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ellyse: So what do you think of those people in blue from earlier?

Paige: You mean the military people?

Ellyse: yeah the military people.

Paige: I think of them the way dad told us to think of them. There nothing but dumb dogs.

Ellyse: yeah but daddy and uncle were in the military.

Paige: yeah but there not any more at least I don't think they are.

Ellyse: but …… but now that daddy is gone we don't need to go by his rules anymore!

Paige: yes we do because that's how we were raised.

Ellyse: yeah but we can change how we live.

Paige: No we can't. We can't change the only thing we have left!

Ellyse: yes we can!

Paige: yes we can throw's a punch at Ellyse and hits her in the cheek

Start's to cry THAT HURT YOU MEANIE shouted Ellyse. Ellyse throw open the front door and keeps running down the hill that leads to their house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Stupid computer deleted this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
